Reto 30 por Kami sama y su fuerza
by catlover1998
Summary: Esto es un auto reto. Oh sí, así oyeron, han rondado muchas historias por esta cabecita mía con mis tres OTP de la FOP que son sin duda: Poof x Foop, Remy x Tootie y Juanísimo x Cupido. Así qué 30 mini relatos, 10 por cada pareja. Actualización: cada dos semanas entre viernes y domingo por la noche.Que Kami me dé la inspiración y a ustedes les encante como a mi me gusta escribirlo
1. Hechizado

**Holis mi gente bella, mis amores, estaba pensando en auto retarme. Oh sí, así oyeron, han rondado muchas historias por esta cabecita mía con mis tres OTP de la FOP que son sin duda: Poof x Foop, Remy x Tootie y Juanísimo x Cupido. Así qué 30 mini relatos, 10 por cada pareja. Actualización: cada dos semanas entre viernes y domingo por la noche. Que Kami sama me dé la inspiración y que a ustedes les encante tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo**

 **Hechizado**

 **Pareja: Poof x Foop**

 **Foop ha derramado accidentalmente una poción mágica que serviría para jugarle una broma pesada a Samy Chispadulce. ¿Cómo hará el chico si ahora es mitad gato?**

Poof sabía que su antítesis no era nada común, raro en otras palabras, pero no podía negar que ver a Foop mezclando dos pociones en un tubo de ensayo no despertaba su curiosidad.

Era la segunda hora de ciencias mágicas y la señorita Poderes había encargado hacer la práctica de la página número 50 del libro, una poción para olvidar, era sencilla; eso era un hecho, no duró ni diez minutos en acabarla pero… ¿Por qué Foop, no? El supuesto super genio de la maldad absoluta- futuro conquistador del mundo- bebé mágico más genial y poderoso nacido nunca, haber culminado la simple tarea.

El salón de clases en el que se encontraban era un laboratorio, la profesora se había anticipado a cualquier maldad del anti ser para sermonearlo antes de que se le ocurriera cualquier travesura con cinco detenciones, una por cada día de la semana.

El aula era completamente blanca desde las paredes, a la pizarra, las mesas o las mismas baldosas del suelo, daban la sensación de ser más amplia de lo que aparentaba. Un pasillo recorría el medio del salón, dividiendo al aula en dos parte, cada mesa iba acompañada de cuatro asientos, un estante se alzaba al final de la habitación con todos los recipientes químicos e instrumentos (de los materiales como los ojos de rana para las pócimas se encargaban los alumnos). La señorita poderes se hallaba sentada al lado de la pizarra en un gran mesón de granito, sostenía un libro que decía "Noches de Pasión", Poof definitivamente no quiso saber de qué iba la lectura

Más no podía separar la mirada de su rival, ¿y si pensaba destruirlo u hacerlo olvidar si quiere quien era con esa pócima que creaba? Foop tiene la mala costumbre de seguirlo a donde sea que vaya, de eso podía estar seguro, por eso el anti se encontraba justo al frente de él. Se movía de un costado a otro para asegurarse si el azulado planeaba una travesura pero no lograba ver más allá por lo grueso de su espalda. ¿Por qué tenía que parecerse a un cuadrado?

Él estaba sentado al lado de Rizos quien se hallaba junto a la pared, y al frente de ella estaba Samy Chispadulce. No hace mucho que su anti había agarrado al chico dulce como objeto de sus bromas pesadas, en sí ambos lucían como una amistad algo tóxica donde Foop abusaba de él y el chico no ponía reparos

-¿Poof, era sal o azúcar?- preguntó la rubia a su costado, sacándolo del ensimismamiento

-Azúcar-respondió sin voltear a mirarla, desviar su vista podía ocasionar una catástrofe si Foop planeaba convertirse en villano como de costumbre

Lo siguiente qué escuchó fue un burbujeo como el agua hirviendo, la poción de Rizos se estaba derramando del tubo de ensayo, una sustancia amarilla y viscosa. Sujeto a su amiga del hombro y la aparto a dos pies de la mesa, la profesora entró en acción y con una agitada de su barita encerró la sustancia en una bola de aire que hizo flotar por sobre la cabeza de los alumnos hasta llegar a ella

-Esas son las consecuencias de echar sal en vez de azúcar, tomen apunte. Ya regreso niños, no hagan ningún desastre-dijo lo último observando a su anti, voló hasta la puerta y esta se cerró detrás de ella

Una risa burlesca atestaba el ambiente, Foop no podía mantenerse en silencio sosteniéndose las costillas

-A cualquiera le pasa, Glup- aclaró la chica sonrojada, que pensó que estaba echándole azúcar a la poción

-¡Es Foop, cuatro letras!- gritó molesto dándose media vuelta, Poof pudo detectar que su anti tenía no solo la pócima terminada que había estado haciendo con las mezclas sino otro más sobre la mesa, de un color violáceo como la pócima para olvidar.- Con razón se te olvidó que venía después del incienso

\- Yo tampoco recuerdo que viene después del incienso

-¿Y quién te preguntó Samy Chispadulce?-dijo el anti, balanceando su biberón mágico haciendo aparecer una lista de pasos para hacer la poción perfecta- Es obvio que una mente inferior como la tuya se olvidaría de esto-dijo alardeando con su sonrisa socarrona, Samy no pudo evitar la tentación de anotar los pasos en su mano a modo de chuleta al igual que casi todos sus demás compañeros de clases. Al desaparecer la lista la gran mayoría ya se había copiado y la verdad es que a Foop no le interesaba porque lo veía a todos como ignorantes- "Aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda"

-¡No, Foop! Podrías hacer el favor de regresarlo, me quedé en el penúltimo paso

-¿Es enserio?- no podía creer como Samy era capaz de redefinir la palabra idiota en su vocabulario

Por otra parte, Poof se limitaba a verlos fijamente, que sustancia peligrosa podía tener Foop entre sus manos (literalmente entre sus manos)

Agitó su sonajero e hizo reaparecer la poción en las suyas

-Hey, ¿qué haces con mi poción?-preguntó furibundo su anti quien lo veía ahora fijamente e intentaba tomar a la fuerza lo que era suyo, pero los reflejos del hada siempre fueron más rápidos

-¿Qué clase de poción es?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-La maestra te dijo que no hicieras maldades, Flup

-¡F, O, O, P; Foop!-dijo el anti tomando aire para lanzarse agarrando fuertemente de las manos a su oponente para que soltara la poción. Poof se resistió y en el afán del anti por quitárselo mostró sus colmillos, lo cual logró el efecto deseado entre comillas, intimidó al hada pero hizo que toda la sustancia de color azul marino bañara su cuerpo- ¿¡Qué has hecho!?

No pudo ni siquiera disculparse, se quedó en shock cuando vio la sustancia evaporarse en un gran humo azul eléctrico y esfumarse, Foop permaneció con la mirada gacha mientras secaba su rostro y de la nada, dos montañitas empezaron a surgir de su cabeza como chichones.

Muchas chicas y Samy Chispadulce gritaron espantados, Poof se acercó lentamente, no quería lastimarlo y la situación lo estaba aterrando. Cuando apareció de golpe, dos orejas de gato y una colita que iba creciendo hasta tener la mitad de su altura de un color azabache como el mechón de Foop

Las caras de espanto cambiaron muy rápidamente a un estallido de risa en general

-¡Cállense!- gritó el azulado cuando de repente, la puerta del aula de clases se abrió de par en par y una mudez total fue participe de la escena, la profesora tenía las mejillas enrojecidas del enojo y todos lucían igual que ángeles menos el anti

-Foop Anti Cosma, se ha ganado una detención por cada día hasta el viernes-declaró, sonó la campana para el inicio del recreo y muchos decidieron salir rápido de la habitación para no tener que ser partícipes del regaño

El salón quedó vacío excepto por ellos, Foop miro con rabia a su antítesis y como los gatos lo acechó subiéndose a su mesa de trabajo señalándolo con la mano izquierda, la espalda encorvada como una carita sonriente, su cola meciéndose de una lado a otro y su otra mano cerca del borde de la mesa quedando su rostro a centímetros del suyo

-Espera Poof y conocerás que tan horrible puede ser una poción, ni las almas en pena tendrán tanta mala suerte como tú-dijo entre susurros

-¡Rápido!- gritó la maestra, Foop quería seguir estableciendo su superioridad a través del contacto visual por unos minutos más pero la señorita Poderes ya había perdido toda paciencia, lo tomo de los hombros y lo botó delicadamente del aula

Poof no pudo evitar enrojecerse cuando tuvo a Foop tan cerca aunque le disgustara la amenaza, había un cierto atractivo al verlo convertido en gato. Daba risa

Tomo sus cosas y se preparó para disfrutar de su descanso

-¡Espera Poof!

-Sí, maestra- se detuvo

-¿Crees que podrías vigilar a Foop por este día? Es que tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer- Poof pensó en la novela "Noches de Pasión" que la maestra no pudo leer tranquila, estuvo a punto de rechazar su oferta y la verdad quería hacerlo, no por nada no deseaba ser menos afortunado que las almas en pena pero la mirada en el rostro de la profesora no se lo permitía

-Está bien-aceptó, el rostro de la Señorita Poderes se iluminó y desapareció con un puf- "¿En qué me he metido?"

El aula de castigo no estaba tan lejos de laboratorio, solo cinco salones de por medio, al llegar vio la única mesa ocupada por su antítesis quien se lamia el dorso de la mano pasándola por sus orejas, a Poof se le escapó una risilla a lo que su anti alzó la vista. Tenía que aprender a ser discreto, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en el mesón que corresponde al docente

Notaba como Foop adoptaba una posición de caza, sinceramente le resultaba incómodo, le recordaba como un carnívoro puede ver a una costilla de cerdo en salsa barbecue

-No me digas que tú eres el encargado del castigo-su voz sonaba extrañamente apacible, sus ojos morados ahora lucían atigrados y más grandes de lo normal

-S-Sí

-Por tu culpa estoy aquí-dijo suavemente como un arrullo de bebe, se levantó del pupitre y empezó a andar con la elegancia característica de un gato cotoneando sus caderas, los hombros rectos y la cola en curvada

-¿Tú no querías echarme la pócima?- se detuvo

-Era para Samy Chispadulce, no todo el tiempo eres tú-, a Poof no le gustó aquella respuesta, le hacía quemarse desde adentro sin saber por qué

-¿Qué pensabas hacer?

-Quería convertirlo en gato y soltarlo junto a una jauría de perros salvajes. Claro, no pude terminar la pócima gracias a ti y además termine así-dijo alzando ambos brazos con fastidio-. Claro, lo iba a hacer después de clases para no estar condenado a esta aula la semana entera-, reanudó su paso con furia, recordando el punto inicial, hacerlo sufrir

Poof sabía que como encargado de la detención no podía dejar que su anti destruyera el lugar sino rompería la confianza de la maestra, así que cuando Foop estuvo justo en frente de él y apunto de utilizar su biberón, el hada lo tomó por detrás de la oreja (punto débil de los gatos). Y empezó a acariciarlo

-¿Y si dejamos la muerte dolorosa para después?- preguntó, haciendo énfasis a uno de los temas favoritos del azulado

Aunque el anti no contesto, a Poof lo tomó por sorpresa escucharlo ronronear, Foop agachó la cabeza sonrojado hasta que reaccionó de vuelta a la realidad-"¡Poof no podía verlo así!"- y lanzó un rasguño al aire

El hada se apartó un poco pero volvió a retomar su papel de calmar al anti, así que las caricias se transportaron a debajo del mentón con una mano y la otra por detrás de su oreja. Foop no pudo vencer sus instintos animales y se acercó buscando profundizar el contacto que le brindaba el calor del hada, ronroneaba fuertemente y Poof no podía apartar su vista de su antítesis ni sus manos de su cuerpo

La mano que acariciaba su mentón pasó a su espalda bajando hasta su cola y pasando por ella, por su pelaje suave. La espalda de Foop se inclinaba con cada caricia pero aun así no podía mirar a su rival

-Te estas aprovechando- le dijo- Es injusto

-Tú querías que mi suerte fuera peor que la de un alma en pena por un pequeño error

-¿Pequeño? Mira lo inofensivo que me has vuelto

Poof no pudo evitar sonrojarse, en realidad si se estaba aprovechando pero no todos los días (nunca) Foop podía ser tan manejable y escucharlo ronronear era lindo

Nadie más podía captar su atención como lo hacía el anti, ni Rizos, quien a veces lo aburría. Con Foop siempre tenía una nueva experiencia

Colocó ambas manos sobre las orejas de gato y las frotó, el anti tembló y con sus uñas afiladas gracias al hechizo las clavó en el pecho de Poof sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño por el contrario, se aferraba a su cuerpo y depositaba su cabeza por encima de su clavícula

Poof solo quería ver si podía ronronear más fuerte, era su deseo travieso

Tomo las mejillas del anti que lucían como una señal de Pare y vio, esos ojos atigrados con las pupilas dilatadas. Su corazón latió al ritmo de una orquesta

El timbre del final del receso sonó, trayéndolos a ambos de vuelta a la realidad; en especial al pobre de Foop quien nunca tuvo control de nada

El anti mágico se apartó y con una agitada de su biberón huyó

Poof solo sabía algo, la próxima vez no lo dejaría escapar…

 **Aja, me gustó mucho hacer este cap xD, mi pequeño aporte para la pareja. Lo que sí quiero a aclarar es que los capítulos se turnaran entre las parejas. Ejemplo: Si el primer cap es de Poof x Foop en el quinto cap volverá a tocar Poof x Foop. Y si el segundo cap es Remy x Tootie el tercero será Juanísimo x Cupido**

 **Esta idea surgió al leer las reviews de mis anteriores fics, entonces es una forma de decir Gracias algo extraña, pero escribir es lo que más amo así que:**

 **Gracias a:** Keimi 10, LarousseLucy, Sabr1, Alex R.M y Dil Neville

 **Si les gustó denle a follow ;) y si no, no me hagan caso xD**


	2. ¿Eres un Vampiro?

**¿Eres un Vampiro?**

 **Pareja: Remy x Tootie**

 **Después de un dulce sueño, la morena se despierta en una habitación de gran opulencia para darse cuenta que ha sido secuestrada. ¿Pero qué motivos tendría Remy Cajallena para hacer eso? ¿Y por qué sus colmillos se ven más afilados de lo normal?**

Eran las doce de la noche y no podía negar que la cama estaba irresistiblemente cómoda, el frío se colaba por la ventana levemente abierta e inundaba la alcoba de la azabache.

En la TV transmitían una nueva serie llamada "Secretos de la Luna Roja": Andrea es mordida por Alejandro, un joven vampiro heredero de la casa Lamier. Ella no solo tendrá que lidiar con una nueva vida sino también descubrir los secretos que guarda la luna sangrienta

Ya era pasada su hora de dormir y la televisión la embelesaba en un ensueño de maravilla. La luna plateada brillaba con gran esplendor a través de su ventana. Tootie no podía alejar de su mente los colmillos de Alejandro- ¿Qué habrá sentido Andrea al ser mordida?- se fue a dormir con esa pregunta en sus pensamientos y se sintió tan vulnerable como una hoja de papel al viento mecida de una dirección a otra

-¡Despierte! Hoy será un gran día- dijo una dulce voz que apartaba las sábanas de su cuerpo

La morena solo pensó que el sueño se estaba volviendo muy real, así que decidió ignorarlo

-Vamos señorita, ¿cómo alguien puede tener tanto sueño el día de su boda?

Sí, definitivamente debía seguir dormida

-¿No querrá que su hermana venga a visitarla? Siempre es necesario el apoyo de la familia en días como este- dijo gentilmente la señora e intentó hacer memoria- ¿Cómo se llama Icky… Licky… Ikly… Vicky?

Ese nombre fue suficiente para ponerla de pie y es que la morena no había abierto ni un solo ojo sino hasta ese momento. Su rostro se desencajó al ver las grandes paredes color perla sostenidas por columnas de mármol, la cama matrimonial con la cabecera de madera caoba cubierta por una cenefa, una alfombra carmesí sobre el piso de terracota, una mesita de noche al costado y ventanales al lateral izquierdo del lecho decorada por cortinas de terciopelo rojo

La señora que la despertaba oscilaba la edad de una mujer cincuentona con su cabello castaño canoso recogido en una cebolla, las arrugas de su frente al igual que la de sus ojos estaban profundamente marcadas, no usaba maquillaje, su nariz era ancha y sus ojos parecían dos piedras negras, vestía un delantal blanco y por debajo un suéter rosa pálido con unos pantalones de algodón negro… Sin embargo lo más impresionante, eran sus colmillos que sobresalían de su boca

Tootie no pudo evitar pegar un chillido del espanto pero suponía que aquello tenía una explicación lógica la cual no conocía- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó. El sueño, sin dudas, ya no le hacía gracia

-¿Cómo no sé va a acordar? En la mansión Cajallena

La morena seguía sin procesar la información, conocía a Remy por ser el hijo de la familia más rica de Dimsdale y en especial, por ser rival de Timmy. Pero más allá de un simple intercambio de miradas, nada

-… No la que está en Dimsdale-continuó la mujer- No podemos dejar que los mundanos arruinen un día tan especial para ambas familias

"¿Mundanos? Ok, claramente esa señora tenía algo extraño o estaba loca" Tootie prefirió creerse la segunda

-¿Día especial?

-¿No está emocionada? El joven Remy es un señorito de grandes modales y muy guapo. Ustedes dos han sido destinados por la luna plateada desde el día de sus nacimientos

La morena se sentía más confundida que antes

-¿Y bien? De seguro que un buen baño le quitará los nervios. Yo también me sentía así cuando me casé- habló, dirigiéndola a una puerta blanca con perilla de oro al lateral opuesto de los ventanales

El baño era hermoso con una tina repleta de agua caliente en el que se hallaba desperdigada miles de pétalos de rosas rojas, ubicado al final del cuarto, la cerámica que cubría las paredes era negra y las baldosas del suelo de color nácar, un lavamanos amplio y sobre él un espejo con marco dorado, el retrete oscuro con dos botones para bajar el agua, al frente una repisa para los artículos de higiene y debajo la ponedera para el paño

La morena notó que había una bata blanca de baño, unas cholas, peine y cepillo de dientes en el estante

-La trajo su familia- señaló- Después que termine acá, me llama… Oh, aun no le he dicho mi nombre, Carmen; mucho gusto- dijo extendiéndole su mano a la joven- Hay que ponerla bonita- comentó mientras salía a trote del lugar

-¡Espere!- gritó la azabache antes de ver desaparecer a la mujer tras la puerta, aquello la devolvió a la realidad porque deberás se encontraba absorta y al borde de las náuseas. ¿Quién demonios se casaba a punto de cumplir los once años? Y lo peor, gente que le parecía correcto- ¿Dónde está mi familia?- y es que para Tootie era la pregunta del millón y ellos brillaban por su ausencia cuando prácticamente fue raptada de su habitación

-Organizando los últimos detalles, señorita. A la familia Cajallena no le gusta esperar. ¡No se demore!-, aconsejó cerrando de un portazo y a la morena ni siquiera le dio chance de detenerla

"Genial" pensó para sus adentros

Se quitó la bata azul con la que había dormido la noche anterior con cierta timidez, no quería ver a Remy excepto para que le explicará a que se refería la señora con "Esposo". Esa palabra le causaba tal temor que era similar cuando en la película del Rey León las hienas escuchan el nombre de Mufasa. Nop, definitivamente le jugaban una broma muy pesada

El agua caliente alivió un poco sus tensiones pero no saldría de la tina a menos que su vida dependiera de ello, moriría como una uva pasa y sería un ejemplo de honor para todas las personas que le huyan al compromiso

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero se imaginó que fue mucho porque tocaron a la puerta

-¡Ocupado!

-¡Mocosa más te vale que estés poniéndote la bata de baño! ¿Qué tanto haces ahí metida?

Eso fue todo, sin dudas su hermana era peor opción que vivir casada, aunque no por mucho. Salió de la bañera y se preparó a hacer lo que le encomendó la pelirroja pero no sin antes hacerle unas preguntas

-¿Vicky, qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó con la mayor seriedad posible

-Cómo que qué, hoy cumples los once años a las once de la noche

-Sí pero, ¿por qué estamos con los Cajallena?

-¡Mamá no te dio la pócima!...

"¿Había una pócima?"

-… Ja, se le olvido. ¿No recuerdas nada cierto? Bueno, así será más divertido para mí- río entre dientes la pelirroja

-¿A qué rayos te refieres?- preguntó con un chillido que salía desde muy dentro de su ser

-Nada, prepárate que Carmen y su comitiva vienen en camino. Quiero que salgas y hagas todo lo que te digan- dijo Vicky pateando la puerta para dejarle un mensaje: "Yo mando"- ¡Escuchaste, gusana!

-S-sí- dijo a penas con un hilo de voz, oía los pasos de su hermana que comenzaban a mermar hasta desaparecer dejándola con las dudas en la punta de la lengua

Después, como había dicho la pelirroja, llegó la comitiva (cada una con colmillos afilados) con un vestido pomposo corte princesa y manga larga incluido. Tootie nunca antes había experimentado sacarse las cejas con cera pero sin dudas no tenía antojo de repetirlo. Lo sabía, crecer era asqueroso y solo deseaba escapar de esa pesadilla como Wendy voló con Peter Pan hasta Nunca Jamás

Además, los colmillos la estaban atemorizando

Secaron y alisaron sus mechones revueltos, la morena estaba segura que su cuero cabelludo tendría secuelas por eso, la habían quemado múltiple veces

Cuando ya creía creerse completamente fatigada, por las puertas de la habitación hizo entrada su padre quien iba de traje, un ramo de flores blancas y gomina en el pelo. Tomó a su hija del brazo, le dio el ramo y las mujeres que eran en total cinco los escoltaron hasta el jardín de la mansión

Al salir del dormitorio notó algo diferente en su padre, él también tenía colmillos y no podía salir de su asombro. Se palpo con los dedos de las manos sus labios, nop, como un ser humano corriente. ¿Pero qué diantres sucedía? Su papá la guio por un gran pasillo blanco donde a la mitad del camino se habría una escalera de caracol que llevaba a la sala y luego a la salida

-¿¡Papá!?

-Cero palabras hija-dijo mientras se le escapaba una que otra lágrima escurridiza- ¡Creciste muy rápido!

Estuvo a punto de huir pero la comitiva y la amenaza de su hermana la tenían sujeta

La decoración en el jardín se asemejaba mucho a una película hollybudense, con el altar improvisado y ambas familias (con colmillos, sí, Tootie no podía apartar la vista de este detalle) separadas en dos filas.

Remy estaba al fondo junto al padre, lucía igual de sereno que siempre. Ni siquiera una boda improvisada con una desconocida a la edad de casi once años lo intimidaban, ok eso era valentía o apatía pura, cosas que la morena carecía. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y no quiso avanzar ni un paso más pero la mirada en llamas que le lanzó la pelirroja le puso las pilas

Al estar junto a Remy bajo la luz espectral de la luna llena, llenaba a su cuerpo de una inusual sensación de nostalgia. Los colmillos de Cajallena se veían más afilados que los de su padre y sus ojos verdosos transmitían cierta calidez

-Bueno, estamos aquí para presenciar la unión de unas de las dos casas más importantes: los Cajallena y los Stalov- dijo el padre, aunque Tootie ignoraba sus palabras, prefería ver como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Remy. Ella fijo a través de sus ojos en él, todas sus dudas e inseguridades, Cajallena solo la tomó de las manos. No lo comprendía y es que todo lucía tan irreal a las sombras de la noche

El discurso duró casi una hora de aburrimiento para las familias, excepto para la morena que con el paso del tiempo se convertía en un manojo de nervios, solo no quería que el padre se callara y detestaba en cierta parte, esa sonrisa calma de Remy. Pensaba contar con su apoyo para huir de aquella situación pero se veía tan a gusto como los invitados, de-mo-nios

-…Prometen amarse y respetarse hasta que la mismísima muerte los separe- el rubio acepto-… Muy bien, ahora puede morder a la novia

¿Qué, morder a quién? ¿Pero no he dado el sí?- gritaba Tootie para sus adentros con rabia interna. Estuvo a punto de alzar la voz y lanzarle maldiciones a todo el mundo pero las mismas manos que la sujetaron durante la ceremonia la jalaron hacia sí

Lo último que la morena pudo ver fue la hilera de dientes y los dos colmillos que se alzaban ante ellos como una mordida de tiburón para clavarse en su níveo cuello

Una descarga eléctrica llego a todas partes de su cuerpo a la vez que una señal de sumisión, sus piernas cedieron y el rubio tuvo que sujetarla mientras succionaba un poco de su sangre. Se sentía bien y se sentía mal, había placer en esa mordida

Exhalo a los aires sujetando con más fuerza entre sus manos las hebras doradas de Remy y al igual que un recuento, su mente se nubló llegando a ella recuerdos, "susurros" olvidados del pasado

Un pasado oculto que vivió con el ojisverde y que sus mismas familias los hicieron olvidar

Al final, lo que conocía como su vida, la de una colegiala humana no era más que pequeñas verdades dentro de grandes mentiras

 **Uf muy bien, eso fue todo, sé que falta cosas que revelar y quizás el pasado de esta pareja de vampiros junto con el drama familiar lo explique posteriormente.**

 **¿Alguien aquí ha leído sobre vampiros? xD acepto sugerencias para la historia**

 **Si le gustó denle follow y si no olviden que existo :P**


	3. Licor de Chocolate

**Licor de Chocolate**

 **Pareja: Juanísimo x Cupido**

 **Nada es más temible que la ira de un dios y en especial si no tiene CAFÉ por la mañana**

-"Y ahí va la vajilla de la abuela"- pensó Juanísimo quien escapaba de la ira destructiva del dios del amor que al parecer estaba dispuesto a romperle la cabeza con un plato- "Menos mal que ama el amor"- se dijo

Y es que ayer había pasado una noche fantástica en la mansión de Cupido; películas, comida, baile y romance. No pudo negarlo; fue genial pero hoy era la maldición en carne propia y es que a un querubín se le olvido comprar la dosis diaria de café o por lo visto de la situación, la droga de Cupido.

Ahora no quedaba ni un solo angelito, claro, todos fueron inteligentes y abandonaron la mansión antes de que hubiera una baja pero Juan se había quedado completamente dormido como un elefante. Al levantarse lo único que vio fueron los ojos de Cupido arder en llamas, por un momento dudo si es que había soñado con Wanda y pronunciado su nombre por accidente en voz alta. Pero era imposible, él ya no gustaba de ella

No había ni una tienda abierta a las 6:30 de la mañana así que se resignaba a lo peor

-Hola amor, ¿no te han dicho qué te ves más bello cada día?- dijo al levantarse, esperando calmar los humos de su dios o que le dijera que había hecho esta vez porque hacía su mejor esfuerzo comportándose bien

-¡Mi café!- respondió Cupido, saboreando y escupiendo cada letra que implicaba la frase

-Ah, solo era eso- dijo el hada aliviado, no tenía la culpa

-¿¡Eso!?

-Más tarde voy a una tienda y te lo traigo por ti- ofreció acercándose al dios del amor en pos de tomarlo por sus brazos y darle el beso vespertino- ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó acercándose lentamente a sus labios cuando Cupido le estampo una cachetada. Juan no salía de su sorpresa y es que: "le iba a traer el café pero cuando abrieran"

-No me mires como si fuera el culpable, ese es el problema de los hombres, solo piensan en eso

"Tú también eres hombre" pensó el hada pero la mano de Cupido era muy pesada, siendo un Dios su fortaleza era superior a cualquier mortal y aunque Juan sintió que le movió los sesos del cerebro para Cupido habrá sido una simple caricia

-… ¿Tienes la menor idea del trabajo que tengo?- le preguntó y sabía que no debía responder- Obviamente no lo sabes por qué te quedas callado. Para mí sería muy bello, despertarme tan tarde como tú y tener la comida hecha- Juan no quiso recordarle que no le dejaba tocar su cocina- Pero tengo un mundo que flechar y uno solo de mis querubines se le olvidó la más sencillas de las tareas. ¿Cómo haré sin mi café?- le preguntaba el dios aunque al parecer se dirigía más a él mismo, se masajeaba la sien con los pulgares. Necesitaba relajarse

-Vamos Cupido y si te preparó una de mis especialidades- sugirió tomando camino a la cocina- Mi especialidad es…- dijo pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio que el dios amenazaba con lanzarle su sartén favorito, que hizo aparecer de la cocina a sus manos con magia

-Das un paso más y te lo lanzo

\- Ok, entendí, no tienes hambre

-No, eres un pésimo cocinero

El hada se sintió ofendida y enojada, su impulsividad actuó y sin pensarlo dio un paso al frente. Ahí fue cuando el barco se hundió y todo se fue a la deriva. Su sartén, la vajilla de la abuela, vasos, etc

No fue hasta que quedó completamente arrinconado por Cupido que empezó a sentir algo de miedo

-Vamos, Cupido, yo sé cómo puedes olvidar el café por un rato- dijo jugándose una de sus cartas porque todo lo que diría en adelante sería pura improvisación

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el dios con curiosidad, sujetaba en su mano una paleta de madera

-Umm pues, es algo especial… Muy especial

-¿No tienes idea, no?- preguntó sonando el cucharon con su mano

-Claro que sí, veraz…- recabó en su memoria y recordó que en la alacena de la mansión Cajallena guardaban un licor de chocolate carísimo- ¡Ya vuelvo!

No duró ni tres minutos cuando llegó con la botella

-¿Licor a las siete de la mañana?- preguntó el dios viendo su reloj de muñeca, el tiempo pasaba rápido

-Solo un poco para que te alegres

El dios lo pensó y aceptó, tomó un vaso para el agua y se sirvió hasta dos dedos del borde

-¿No es un poco, demasiado?

-Necesito mucha energía- dijo para desaparecer de un puf de la habitación

Juanísimo se echó en el sofá, se lo merecía, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando vio a Cupido reaparecer frente a él con el vaso vacío.

-Necesito más energías… Gracias, es un buen reemplazo- dijo antes de volverse a marchar tomando la botella entera

Nada bueno iba a resultar de eso, pero mientras pudiera cerrar los ojos un rato valdría la pena

No era ni entrada la tarde cuando un cuerpo ajeno al suyo lo despertó, ahí estaba el dios del amor, sentado sobre sus piernas mirándole con ojos de borrego

-H-hola Cupido- dijo medio adormilado- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-¡A tu lado siempre me siento excelente! Hip

"Oh no, ahora el dios estaba borracho" se dijo Juan y es que no podría negar que no tuvo una mañana entretenida

 **Holis amores, espero no ser la única antojada de tomarse un licor de chocolate xD la verdad es que he tenido unas buenas ganas. La mayoría de edad tiene sus beneficios**

 **Aclaro que saque los tres capítulos de una porque es el inicio del reto, de ahora en adelante un fic cada dos semanas y si publicó antes es porque he tenido tiempo libre xD sino es que me estoy muriendo con los quehaceres como Cupido con papeleo hasta el techo D: Nooooo**

 **Si le gusto denle follow y review de cortesía ;) me ayuda mucho. Y si no, yo no existo :P soy un espejismo, una ilusión**


	4. Confesión

**Confesión**

 **Pareja: Poof x Foop**

 **No fue su culpa lo que pasó a raíz del hechizo, ¿cómo iba a saber de los sentimientos del hada?**

La enfermería ya formaba parte de su rutina habitual antes de conocer a Foop, siempre lo tildarían de torpe, pero no era nada agradable que te pusieran un puercoespín en tu asiento

En el espejo podía ver las cicatrices que le quedarían y aunque afortunadamente la sanación en las criaturas mágicas era veloz, nada disiparía de su mente el inmenso dolor que siento en aquel momento

Él era un chico bueno pero su paciencia tenía un límite y él que lo rebasaba conocería al "Malo Samy"

No era un genio de la maldad como el anti ser pero estaba seguro que podía hacer un buen hechizo con el material que aparecía en los libros del colegio.

La biblioteca de la escuela se ubicaba en el último piso, un salón doble de paredes rojas y los estantes de maderas con símbolos tallados en un total de siete hileras para: las ciencias, historia, economía, matemáticas, artes, literatura y defensa; al inicio de cada hilera una alfombra negra con letras mostazas indicaban la materia

Samy Chispadulce se dirigió a los últimos estantes al lado izquierdo del salón, tomó el primer libro que le llamó la atención, uno de solapa vieja. "Hechizos de ataque. Fase 1" página 45 junto a la página 46 "Dato curioso: Hechizo de la Bella Durmiente"

Aspiró mientras proseguía a ojear ambos hechizos y con una leve agitada de su varita hizo aparecer una libreta de apuntes, estaba seguro de lo que hacía, sería una lección divertida que le enseñaría al azulado. No solo los anti mágicos pueden ser malvados

 **Ultimerium: ataque poderoso del tipo eléctrico, los daños causados en la víctima son leves, sirve como método de defensa…**

-"Instrucciones"- leyó en voz no tan alta para sí mismo mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica se formaba en su rostro. Leyó con detenimiento y apuntó todo aquello que le parecía esencial, y por diversión también lo hizo con la página 46, el hechizo de la bella durmiente siempre le causo intriga

Foop, por el cambio, ya no recordaba su exitosa broma de la mañana y la que para él fue nada más que un deleite de la risa; claro que Poof lo observó con una mirada reprobatoria al igual que el resto de la clase

-Bah, aburridos, no saben lo que es apreciar el verdadero arte del buen reír aunque lo tuvieran al frente o peor aún, fuera un camión apunto de golpearlos- dijo el anti entre dientes

Se preparaba para ir al comedor, la hora del almuerzo le pegaba y no quería oír a Clarís regañándolo por saltarse sus comidas

Él nunca pensaba que Samy pudiera molestarse, más bien, lo veía tan peligroso como una mota de algodón. Por eso, cuando sostenía su bandeja con la comida del almuerzo no se percató del hada que se encontraba detrás suyo; se dirigía a sentarse en la mesa de los "populares" con su contraparte pues obviamente debía mostrar su genialidad ante ellos.

La papilla caía de la boca de Mani Maní y Foop aseguraba que era debido a la sorprendente fascinación de verlo en camino hacia el grupo, captó con la mirada que Poof no se hallaba en la mesa

-¿Dónde estará?-se preguntó mentalmente, al voltearse ya era tarde, veía como Samy Chispadulce ejecutaba extraños movimientos con su varita. El anti no tuvo tiempo de memorizarlo ya que este estaba en el final del ritual

Un rayo voló entre todos los estudiantes, Foop lo pudo esquivar a tiempo y por milésimas de segundos, aun no podía creer lo que observaba, su cerebro de genio tardaba en procesar la información-¡No computa!- miraba aun así a su alrededor a ver si era posible la existencia de alguna otra víctima o que Samy estuviera sobre el control de alguien más malvado

Fue al segundo ataque que asumió la realidad que lo envolvía, vio su bandeja con la comida desperdigada por el suelo y se sintió muy molesto, demasiado enfurecido pero a la vez, el ver la parte menos azucarada de Chispadulce y que esta fuera tan diabólica le causaba un cierto tipo de admiración

La decisión lógica de alguien que intenta herirte es huir y Foop lo hizo, hacia los pasillos. La profesora Poderes y los otros maestros se encontraban en una reunión, así que estaba solo él y sus alas veloces.

Abollaron casilleros, agrietaron paredes, rompieron cristales y formaron un espectáculo para el colegio; al llegar casi al frente del aula de música Foop ya estaba exasperado

-¡Samy Chispadulce más vale que te detengas ahora a menos que quieras desayunar un pastel de venganza diario con una chocolate de odio!- guao, en serio tenía hambre. Lo miró fijamente, Samy retrocedió- ¡Buena elección!-dijo, sin prever la sonrisa macabra que se formó en el rostro del dulce chico

El poder se acumulaba en su vara como llamas azules resplandecientes, lo arrinconó y el anti tan solo se preguntaba de donde había escuchado aquel hechizo. Su mente trabajaba a todo maquina

-¡Discúlpate!- ordenó el muchacho

-¿Ah?

-Por lo del puercoespín. Di que lo sientes de corazón

"¿En serio? Es que Samy no sabía con quien hablaba, con el futuro conquistador del universo"

Exploraba hasta lo más recónditos rincones de su cerebro

-Di que lo sientes del alma y corazón-repitió

-¡Nunca!-gritó

-¡Mala elección!- y atacó

Foop vio como aquel destello mortífero crecía hasta volverse en un gigante, el reflejo lo maravilló y concibió que hasta en la destrucción hubiera belleza.

- **¡Aqmor!-** gritó con todo el aire que se formaba desde la boca de su estómago, el recuerdo de un libro de la biblioteca de su padre lo salvó y un escudo de agua de las antiguas hadas apareció evitando cualquier daño. Una risa petulante enmarcó su cara- ¡Ya no eres capaz de lastimarme!- se mofó, cantando cada sílaba con malicia y travesura- ¿Ahora? O sí, la lenta y cruel venganza

Samy palideció pero ya era muy tarde para rendirse, y no quería imaginar que planeaba hacer el anti.

" **El hechizo de la Bella Durmiente"- Shonefia-** dijo en un susurro audible para que Foop lo escuchara, era su última carta y no había sido intencional que el azulado lo descubriera pero llegó a él como una revelación

Foop supo inmediatamente a que se refería Samy y definitivamente prefería ser vaporizado por un relámpago, empezó a correr antes de que el otro lo notara. Cuando lo hizo supo que había conseguido algo que realmente podía atemorizar al anti ser

Lo persiguió otra vez, Foop se sentía cansado, el deporte nunca fue lo suyo. Consideraba que era alérgico al atletismo, al abrir el portón de la salida del colegio que quedaba a un pasillo de distancia de las clases de música, fue cuando lo vio al frente suyo- ¡Poof!-gritó

-Shonefia-dijo Samy muy tarde para percatarse del hada morada

Foop se agachó a tiempo, Poof no tuvo la misma suerte y cayó al suelo

Samy no se creía lo que hizo, se acercó al azulado con cara de espanto y este miraba con confusión el cuerpo en el suelo hasta que su semblante cambio dirigiéndose al chico "dulce"- ¡Los maestros no pueden enterarse!

Se lo llevaron con un "puf" de sus varitas al cuarto del conserje. Lo arrinconaron y pusieron un montón de basura sobre él para que nadie notara la escena del crimen. Habían cuadrado después de clases una excelente idea para descubrir a la princesa azul de Poof

" **Besos en la mejilla gratis por el placer de su compañía"** colgaron en un cartel a las afueras del colegio en un puesto hecho de madera

Poof "usaba" lentes de sol y un guardaespaldas custodiaba el lugar si alguna fan del hada se volvía loca (idea de Foop). Ambos culpables se hallaban escondidos al lado del hada y en ocasiones hablaban por él, claro, si la situación lo ameritaba

Las filas sobrepasaban las cinco manzanas y Foop se encontraba completamente obstinado

"¿Por qué él no tenía tantas fans? "

Rizos Dorados, chicas del grado, de la secundaria, alienígenas, mujeres, ancianas y hasta animales. Nada surtió efecto y ya era de noche, ni cuando Rizos lo besó, aunque ambos se sentían aliviados de que no fuera ella. Samy no quería admitirlo, pero gustaba de la rubia "novia" de Poof la cual no pudo despertarlo, consideraba su atracción un placer culposo ya que no simpatizaba con la idea de herir al hada morada sin embargo, por lo visto tenía alguna oportunidad

-Ya pasaron todas las chicas… No será que necesitará del beso de su madre

-No seas tonto, es un beso de amor romántico no de amor materno

-¿Pero si no son chicas…?-preguntó sin terminar de formular lo que Foop ya intuía

-Solo queda una manera de averiguarlo

Al día siguiente siendo sábado, **"Besos gratis en la frente a un dólar",** a Chispadulce no le pareció la idea de cobrar pero Foop no iba a estar sentado todo el día sin beneficio alguno

Ahora Poof lucía una peluca morada de una sola coleta de caballo con sus lentes de sol. Se repitió el mismo escenario de ayer y ambos chicos sentían que se le desparecía la raja del trasero

-¿Será asexual?-preguntó el chico dulce, el anti dudo por un momento

-No creo, ¿quién más queda?

-Tú y yo-dijo al inicio sin tomarlo en serio hasta que los ojos fijos del azulado lo hizo creer en esa posibilidad y el espanto volvió a su rostro- Piedra, papel o tijera

Como era de esperarse, Foop perdió a la primera

-Ni creas que lo haré

-Pero podría dormir para siempre

-Eso me evitaría muchos futuros dolores de cabeza

-¡Foop!

-Agg, bueno…- dijo, tomando aire hasta inflarse como un globo y lo soltó, se acercó a su contraparte como si llevarán a un cerdo al matadero y lo beso en la mejilla, tan rápido como un piquete de zancudo- Ves nada- señaló

Samy estaba por resignarse a la idea de que seguro era él y no sabía cómo lo rechazaría, al acercarse veía aquello como una pesadilla hasta que una voz lo despertó del ensueño

-Um, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es?- dijo Poof antes de que Samy lo tocara, Foop lo había despertado

Y bajo la luz de las estrellas Poof solo se preguntaba por qué las mejillas de su antítesis lucían como dos manzanas acarameladas

 **Hi mis amores, ya termine este fic, fue rápido. Al principio quería que todo el aula se enterara de la preferencia de Poof pero decidí que conservara un poco de su intimidad intacta xD.**

 **Espero les encante como a mí me encanta escribirlo. Denle Follow y una review si os gustó**


	5. Infieles

**Infieles**

 **Pareja: Remy x Tootie**

 **El título es suficiente explicación :P D:**

Era un grano en la cara de la dignidad, la rutina la conocía de memoria al igual que el camino hacia el hotel.

Nunca esperó que al conseguir el trabajo de secretaria en la empresa "C y T" (Cajallena y Tang) en honor a la pareja de casados, terminaría sumergida en aquel espiral de locura, amor y pecado. Las sábanas eran las únicas testigos de sus aventuras

Se casó con el "amor" de su vida Timonthy Tiberius Turner hace más de tres años cuando estaba solo a meses de iniciar la universidad

Había vivido gran parte de su adolescencia a las afueras de Dimsdale, más se le hizo imposible borrar el recuerdo del dentón. Lo que para ella había iniciado como un dulce romance infantil se fue transformando en una obsesión para todos. Siempre tuvo la ilusión de que si lo amaba con mucha fuerza y sus sentimientos seguían siendo fieles hacia él, le correspondería por obra del destino tarde o temprano.

Sus padres ya no veían en su hija un comportamiento sano sino los estragos de los desvaríos del amor. Aquellas cartas secretas, las fotos ocultas, el altar y los peluches era la clara señal del augurio del desastre. La vida romántica de su hija se había quedado estancada en la gorra rosa de un chico ignoto que no compartía ni sueño ni hambre por ella.

El tiempo la volvió hermosa, efectivamente, a la edad de catorce sus conquistas eran objeto de envidia; siempre los rechazaba pues su corazón era de otro. También hubo otros cuantos muchachos que gustaron de ella antes de su metamorfosis y su fascinación no se detenía en sus lentes o brakets

En las pijamadas con su grupo de amigas cotilleaban sobre chicos y el nombre que siempre hacía gala era del desconocido y heroico Timmy Turner. En las borracheras nocturnas todo el dolor encerrado afloraba- ¡Estúpido! ¿Por qué Trixie si siempre te rechazó y yo no, quien velaba por ti? ¿Era su belleza o popularidad, o ambas? ¿Y las otras chicas: Cindy Vortex, Chloe y Missy? Simpáticas también

Solo se satisfacía cuando caía dormida, por eso cuando tomó la decisión inminente de regresar a Dimsdale sus padres aceptaron el viaje e imploraban a los santos por el bienestar de su hija quien los males del amor la atormentaban

Eventualmente consiguió su objetivo, Turner, un chico que había repetido el quinto de primaria hasta aquella fecha y vivía bajo el manto de sus padres. Tootie no notó al principio los inconvenientes de la relación debido a que el inicio de su sueño idílico la tenía lo suficientemente distraída

Efectivamente Timmy se enamoró más que ella, el chico conservaba aun sus niñerías propias de los diez años y su apatía por los estudios, aunque con el pasar de los años había mermado

Su hermana malvada que solo se preocupaba por ella en situaciones extremas y odiaba al dentón desde que tenía memoria le decía: ¿Estás loca? No ha hecho nada con su vida

Ella solo la ignoraba pues en su cabeza solo importaba que la quisiese a pesar de que cierta parte de ella guardará un rencor de años pasados, ahora era hermosa y Timmy le había dado la oportunidad que antes le negaba. Era cierto que había sido sumamente acosadora pero sus buenos sentimientos permanecieron, en el fondo siempre había sido la misma. ¿Y tuvo que esperar tanto tiempo por él?

La fachada de perfección se empezó a caer con la convivencia y los gastos, ella trabajaba de sol a sol mientras él cuidaba del hogar. Vivían en la casa de Timmy pues sus padres tomaron el dinero de su liquidación para comprar un hogar donde pasarían su vejez y un boleto de viaje a las Vegas.

Siempre vivía al ras con sus bolsillos, nunca fue una mujer ahorrativa, se daba sus viajes y buenas comidas aunque el gasto siempre sería el doble. Más allá de la economía y que el dentón se la pasará viendo televisión o haciendo trabajo menores "rebusques"; había algo que en realidad la sacaba de sus casillas y era la inmadurez del hombre que se quedó varado en la edad de diez años. El ver a los otros esposos de sus amigas le causaba vergüenza pues Timmy carecía de una verdadera meta, plan a futuro o sentido de la realidad; todo se resumía a sus hobbies de cuando eran pequeños. Los meses desengañaron su ilusión como una tortura.

Su mente no concebía la idea de tener hijos pues el romance infantil del cual era participe no se lo permitía. Volar cometas, recibir cartitas, flores, ir al parque agarrados de la mano ya no era suficiente; deseaba a un Timmy más corrompido y adulto que quisiera comprar una casa, trabajar en una oficina, ir de viaje a la Ciudad del Pecado, emborracharse en una fiesta, o algo más de acorde a sus edades

El horario de salida del trabajo era a las seis, tomaba un bus que la dejaba a diez manzana de la empresa, frente a un "Mcdonald", se estacionaba el mismo "taxi" tradicional conducido por el chofer del ricachón encargado de llevarlo a un hotel ubicado en otro estado próximo a Dimsdale. La morena se había encargado de informarle a su esposo que iría a visitar a su abuela, una ancianita quien la sordera le era muy grande y tenía dañado el celular

La historia de Cajallena era muy distinta a la de ella, se había casado por la presión de sus padres quienes se convirtieron en los mejores amigos de la familia Tang. La verdad es que al principio, ambos congraciaron pues su riqueza los hacía compartir más de una cosa en común. Era la mujer bella que Remy siempre había esperado y de su misma clase social, además que gustaba de los videojuegos y el futbol, lo cual la hacía lucir más sexy ante sus ojos

Las citas fueron maravillosas y la boda un desperdicio de millones de dólares. Sus problemas también iniciaron con la convivencia, se habían casado con solo unos meses de noviazgo creyendo que eran el uno para el otro y no que estaban bajo los efectos del amor romántico. Ambos compartían un carácter similar a la hora de molestarse, se volvían algo locos y malvados, en total que con el pasar de las peleas y ninguno sin ceder la razón debido a su orgullo fueron enfriaron lo que un día ardió con gran pasión hasta extinguirlo por completo

Más el divorcio no era una opción, ambas familias le dieron los cimientos para empezar una empresa que significaría la unión de las dos casas, Cajallena y Tang ("C y T")

La primera vez que vio al rubio pasar con sus aires de superioridad, no lo tomó en cuenta, fue cuando ascendió como su secretaria que comenzó su perdición

No recordaba muy bien cómo empezó aquella atracción prohibida entre ambos pero Remy tenía todo lo que ella deseaba a pesar de su carácter amargo pues en el fondo de él se hallaba una dulzura melancólica. Ambos eran víctimas de la soledad. El saborear sus labios por primera vez en la oficina fue un deleite que no pudo detener…

El recorrido hasta el hotel cinco estrellas era de tres horas y media; llevaba un chaleco y pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca manga corta y unas zapatillas negras. Su ropa interior era de encaje rojo y dentro de su cartera marrón ocultaba un vestido straple escarlata hasta las rodillas que le ceñía el cuerpo, pronunciaba su cintura, realzaban sus pechos y aumentaba su trasero

El chofer la escoltaba hasta la habitación, al abrir la puerta parecía que estuviera entrando a una versión mucho más lujosa de su casa pues era del mismo tamaño de su sala y alcoba juntas, aunque el baño era más grande en el hotel

El rubio se hallaba sentado con la vista gacha sobre un sofá de cuero negro hasta que la miró y sus ojos resplandecieron; sostenía un coctel entre sus manos que pasó a depositarlo en una mesa de cristal, un candelabro iluminaba la estancia y el piso era de terracota. El lado izquierdo era una pared de ventanales que daban vista a la ciudad que lucía como un gran espectáculo nocturno

Se acercó con el pecho erguido y cerró la puerta tras de ella, aproximó su rostro lo suficiente para que esta pudiera captar su aliento a dulce alcohol

-¡Déjame cambiarme!- le susurró al oído

-Te lo permito solo porque me da curiosidad ver con qué me vas a sorprender-dijo al mismo tono que ella por sobre su cuello, rozando con sus labios la piel descubierta

Un cosquilleo como un incendio surgió desde la boca de su estómago transportándose a sus piernas y a su corazón y a su cerebro

El baño era completamente negro salvo el espejo y las rosas perfumadas que decoraban la tina. Cambio sus prendas y perfeccionó su maquillaje que no era mucho

Al salir vio como Remy ponía sobre la mesa dos botellas de licor dulce y la cena, langostas y papas fritas a petición de la morena, una vela en el medio junto a un ramo de rosas rojas como las de la bañera

Tomó aire y posó delante de él quien contuvo el aliento por un segundo. "Perfecta" pensaba Cajallena aunque no le dio una respuesta a Tootie, ella solo se conformó con la sonrisa nerviosa y las mejillas sonrosadas del hombre

La cena estuvo deliciosa y gozaron de una buena charla, se quejaron también de sus parejas pero decidieron no formular planes de escape donde ambos pudieran ser felices. Era un asunto complicado para los dos, en especial para Remy quien tenía el cargo de una empresa y la confianza de sus padres

Después de la cena tomaron lo que quedaba del alcohol en el sofá hablando de su infancia y del presente, cosas banales

Cuando los ojos del muchacho se posaron para contemplarla ella lo besó dando inicio otra vez al espiral de locura, amor y pecado donde necesitaban se participes. Lo besó suave en los labios tomándole por las mejillas, repetidas veces hasta que sus lenguas se juntaron, la gula apareció como promotor y jugaron a devorarse.

Los suspiros que escapaban de la boca de la morena enloquecían a Remy, comenzó a morder suave y lentamente sus labios. Sabía que aquello la hacía perder la cordura, Tootie se levantó del sofá y lo tomó de la pajarilla roja adentrándolos al cuarto

Las paredes eran tapizadas de blanco, la cama era grande con una mesita de noche de madera y el teléfono de servicio al cuarto.

Al cruzar la puerta Remy no se preocupó en cerrarla sino colocar sus manos sobre las caderas de la morena, la sujetó con fuerza y de un golpe la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y hacia sus labios. Beso consumiéndosela y de una mordida pasó a su cuello níveo, ella enterró una de sus manos en aquellas hebras doradas mientras con la otra jugaba haciendo círculos en su espalda y por debajo de su camisa, el rubio dejó descender sus manos más allá de la columna baja y apretó, Tootie saltó y con ambas manos se aproximó a sacarle el chaleco blanco mientras tomaba otra vez posesión de sus labios. Cajallena hizo caso y lanzó la prenda al suelo, la morena continuó con la pajarilla roja y luego los botones de su camisa

Ella siempre supo que Remy tenía una fascinación por sus piernas así que no se molestó que se tardara tanto en acariciarlas. Después de todo, sus encuentros no eran tan seguidos como ambos dos anhelaban

Cajallena pasó al cierre del vestido descubriendo la ropa de encaje, se río con dulzura y picardía- ¡No está nada mal!

-¡Cállate!-dijo, desabotonando el último botón y tirando de la camisa hacia abajo, mordió su mentón y oreja

El rubio la separó de sí y la empujó hacia la cama, se detuvo un segundo conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, la observó con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración acelerada y deseosa

Dio un beso sobre su brasier

Sin dudas era el comienzo de la perdición…

 **Holis mis amores, nunca he hecho un fic así *-* no hay lemon exactamente pero me gustó mucho hacerlo**

 **Esta sería mi versión de lo que pasaría después de la película de los Padrinos Mágicos que protagoniza Drake Bell, lo que sucedería si ambos perdieran la magia de las hadas cosa que tienen que hacer tarde o temprano**

 **El Timmy de esta peli no me gustó porque es muy aniñado y prefiero al de Cazadores de Canales**

 **Espero les halla encanto como a mí escribirlo. Follow y review si les gustó**


	6. Canas

**Canas**

 **Pareja: Juanísimo y Cupido**

 **La hebra gris platina era una señal del envejecimiento de su ser mortal, el convertirse tardíamente en polvo no era un opción y en especial cuando tu pareja es un inmortal**

Hay seguía la copa de cristal sobre la mesa de corazón, miraba fijamente el líquido oscuro que se asemejaba tanto a la apariencia de un vino añejo.

-Te daré un tiempo para pensarlo-dijo Cupido carente del buen humor con que siempre atendía a sus invitados, su voz era lúgubre y monótona

Juanísimo sabía que aquello sería la decisión más importante de toda su vida por eso el dios del amor, le advertía por su propio bienestar que eligiera lo que consideraba mejor para su futuro

La Ambrosia, bebida de los dioses del Olimpo, concedía la vida eterna; claro, entre uno de sus tantos dones.

Una copa era lo que necesitaba para darle un giro a todos los planes que había ideado de joven pues la vida inmortal nunca había sido de su preferencia, la atemorizaba nunca morir…

Sacrificaría todo y cuanto conocía por una relación de amor, o mejor dicho, por el Dios del amor

El futuro era una de las cosas en las cuales ambos habían declarado en un silencio mutuo no discutir. No importaba por donde mirase, ambos sabían que era una relación de entrega total. La condición de Cupido no permitía menos

Juanísimo era un hada distraída, era un hecho claro desde hace muchos milenios, cuando por ejemplo invitó a dos hadas a una cita sin darse cuenta que estas eran hermanas; pero eso no significase que después de haber entablado su segunda relación seria después de Wanda e increíblemente con el dios del amor, no se preguntará cómo serían su vida en un futuro

Sabía que cómo mortal volvería a ser polvo tarde o temprano, siempre esperaba que fuera tarde y aun así, si siguiese siendo mortal el Dios del amor estaría destinado a verlo en una urna.

Todo lo que implicaba la venida de la muerta era un dolor de cabeza para el inmortal, el pensar en la enfermedad le causaba nauseas. Por eso, Juanísimo chilló cómo una niña al ver el asomo de una hebra platina entre su melena negra.

Envejecería, sutilmente, dejaría de hacer las cosas que un joven puede hacer: una buena fiesta, una noche de romance cada día de la semana, los desvelos, las borracheras; perdería su vitalidad. Y condenaría a Cupido a lo mismo, claro, si este no se hartaba y lo dejará primero; cosa que al hada morada dudaba. No iba con los criterios del dios del amor quien amaba de la manera más pura, más que cualquier criatura mágica o humana

No lo abandonaría aunque este le rogase, el que Cupido lo viera convertirse en una uva pasa hasta verse evaporada su belleza y salud le proporcionaba angustias. Llegaría con mucha suerte a los 85mil años, medio ciego y en silla de ruedas mientras el dios del amor conservaba todos los atributos de la juventud, su rostro de 20mil años sin más

Todo aquello por la espera de su defunción para al final irse con las manos vacías, sin algún consuelo de verse en otra vida

Sin embargo, si bebía de la Ambrosia vería caer a todos sus seres queridos uno tras otros sin algún tipo de alivio y así también, a sus futuros amigos en el largo trayecto de la inmortalidad.

Tomó la copa entre sus manos y la meneo un poco

Definitivamente, era una relación de entrega total

* * *

 **Holis mis amores, espero les haya gustado, es corto xD pero me gustaría saber que opinan, ¿tomó o no, la ambrosía?**

 **Apóyenme con un Follow y un Favorito**

 **Un beso, hasta la próxima ;)**


	7. Noche Roja

**Noche Roja**

 **Pareja: Poof y Foop**

 **Sipnosis: era inevitable, a través de las penumbras de la oscuridad y bajo el fuego infernal, no percatarse de su amarga derrota**

* * *

Las sombras de la noche acariciaban su piel; le gustaba surcar los cielos sobre las cúspides de los edificios, invisible al ojo humano. Siempre los anti padrinos habían gozado de la habilidad del camuflaje, un don de generaciones.

Más nada aplacaba su ira esa noche, el frío solo ensombrecía aquel sentimiento, lo repudiaba. A él y a su mágica buena suerte, el destino jugaba a su desventaja

Otro plan fallido a su lista, ahora Poof y él eran jóvenes pero nada había cambiado

Se encontraba cursando la primaria en la Escuela Mágica y su situación se había quedado estancada en el infinito juego del gato y el ratón.

Su brazo dolía a causa del ataque de su mayor rival, dejaría marca, aunque aquello carecía de importancia para él, su mente prefería centrarse en los sucesos de las últimas horas

Su cerebro se hacía cargo de rebobinar los hechos a través de imágenes. ¿Cómo empezó todo? No lo sabía, mentía, lo recordaba claramente; contaba con la memoria prodigiosa de un genio

Era otro día en el Anti mundo, nunca fue fanático de pasar largas horas en el viejo y lúgubre castillo en el que había nacido. Sin embargo la curiosidad le imponía afrontar esa tortuosa situación pues su padre, líder de su raza, tendría una reunión con los políticos y figuras más emblemáticas de todo el Anti mundo

Fue una charla provechosa, aunque Foop estaba seguro por ser el futuro conquistador del universo, que todo terminaría en un inminente fracaso por parte de su padre

Así siempre fueron las cosas, algo le faltaba a Anti Cosmo y eso era mano dura. Un ataque furtivo que pusiera de cabeza a sus contrapartes, sin importar el costo, en eso creía Foop y daba su fe

Su mente había fantaseado una y mil veces con la caída de los padrinos mágicos sobresaliendo su raza y mundo como la principal potencia, y el Mundo Mágico como una extensión de ella

Sus coletas negras al igual que ser la única niña anti hada presente, captó su atención: Anti Rizos Dorados

Sus ojos azules denotaban fastidio y su cuerpo se removía de un lugar a otro en señal de cansancio

No supo averiguar el momento en el que peco de descuidado al agitar sus alas de murciélago con gran fuerza, atrayendo la vista de aquellos zafiros

Su sonrisa torva y pícara decoró su semblante acompañado de los murmullos de los demás invitados

Flotó hacia él comiéndose cada paso de un bocado succionando el aire de sus pulmones

-Por fin tengo el honor de conocerte Foop, he estado esperándote. Llámame, Rizos Negros-dijo, extendiéndole la mano sellando un pacto de confianza

Desde aquel día la azabache se encargaba de descolocar sus ideas y desordenarlas. Compartía el mismo interés de la caída y conquista del Mundo de las hadas, ambos lo anhelaban pero ella no veía necesaria su rivalidad con Poof. Más bien, la tildaba de perjudicial

A pesar de que él creía en su futura victoria contra su némesis bien sea hasta en un partido de ping pong, Rizos Negros no y se lo dejaba muy en claro a través de un breve discurso: Poof había nacido del deseo de un humano, todo lo que adornaba a su existencia derivaba en mares de buena suerte y fortuna

Al cambio él no, para ella la mejor solución era alejarse. Que el anti se rindiera, sacará a su archirrival de su vida y se concentrará en hacer realidad su sueño más importante: que el Anti Mundo y Mundo Mágico fuera de ellos

Rizos Negros solo consentía la ira del anti hada si en algún porvenir Poof se opusiera a lo que para ella era un futuro premeditado

Pero había algo más oculto en las profundidades de esos ojos violáceos, Foop se debatía entre el cariño y los celos. Se daba cuenta que aquel niño que guardaba el más grande potencial en hechicería y magia oscura, consentía una extraña amistad con su antítesis; quizás y aunque al inicio todo haya sido odio, los intereses en común, el parecido y el tiempo compartido habían devenido en aquella situación

Solo no lo detestaba tanto, simplemente lo admiraba y envidiaba, era la otra cara de lo que él pudo haber sido

Aquello le disgustaba a Rizos Negros

Foop no llevaba la cuenta de cuántas veces su amiga le reprochaba su relación con Poof

Por eso, el día anterior, después de verlo muy frustrado le llevó ante un grupo de amigos, anti hadas muy particulares y los dejó confabulando

El resultado fue mejor de lo que esperaba, una explosión que envolvió al grupo de villanos. Otra victoria por parte del bebé nacido en años

Rizos Negros, fijó su vista a la pared en llamas que crecía como fuego del averno y al Foop iracundo que emergió de entre los escombros. No lucía tan herido, más algo había cambiado en esos ojos violáceos

El anti no reparó en su presencia, tenía otras cosas en su cabeza

Anti Rizos entendía que no era el momento oportuno para molestarlo aunque Poof pareció no percatarse. El padrino mágico apareció con un leve movimiento de varita ante ellos, sostenía una caja de primeros auxilios

-Hey viejo- llamó al anti hada con una sonrisa

Foop giró, su vista se centró en la cajita, sus ojos se humedecieron levemente como el cristal empañado y su expresión demostraba una clara mezcla entre repulsión y asombro

Sostuvo aquel semblante durante unos minutos, agitó su varita negra y desapareció de la escena

Ahora el anti navegaba bajo las penumbras con un solo objetivo claro, el Mundo Mágico y el Anti Mundo

* * *

 **Holis mis amores, sé que me demore pero no fue mi culpa xO xD . He estado a morir con la tarea y el trabajo. Pero yo cumplo y aquí vengo con una la actualización :D los quiero**

 **Quizás saque otro one shot hablando de lo que Poof piensa ya que siempre lo hago del punto de vista de Foop xD . Aunque creo que también necesitaré explicar un poco más que paso durante la batalla y después ;)**

 **Si les gusto denle follow y sino favorito :p . Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Escritora

**Escritora**

 **Pareja: Remy y Tootie**

 **El rubio se limitaba a ignoraba los días en los que la morena no salía de la computadora, estaba seguro que no habría nada que pudiera devolverla al mundo real. Pero, ¿qué tanto escribía?**

Tootie llevada fines de semanas sin ver la luz del día y al rubio aquello lo exasperaba. La razón de tener una novia es que debes de tener más derecho de los que conviene una simplona amistad: besar, tocar, salir, hablar,… Pero no, la morena se esforzaba en escribir sin dar ápice a alguna otra situación. En el momento en el que ponía sus manos sobre el teclado parecía como si cayera bajo un hechizo hipnótico

-Vencido por una computadora

Definitivamente eso hería su ego, sin embargo lo que le carcomía era saber que tanto hacía. ¿Cuál era su afán por abrir una nueva página en Word?

Faltaba solo dos días para cumplir su mes juntos, ¿por qué no compartía con él lo que la mantenía tan entretenida?

La veía de soslayo mientras ella reproducía una pista automática con la música del momento, se aseguraba de hablarle de vez en cuando para fingir que no estaba absolutamente concentrada en el documento que redactaba

-Voy al baño-dijo después de media hora-¡No hagas nada!

-No tengo nada que me interese hacer en la computadora-. Mintió con convicción

Ambos se encontraban en el hogar de la chica y Remy hacía que el baño no estaba muy lejos de la habitación pero tampoco tan cerca para que lo pudiera escuchar moverse y sospechar que no cumplía lo prometido

Al verse sin rastro de su novia se sentó rápidamente frente al ordenador, abrió un nuevo documento en Word, copio todo lo que la chica llevaba escrito que al parecer eran 100 páginas, las guardo, se envió a sí mismo por correo y borro el documento.

Se sentó de nuevo sobre el puf que se hallaba detrás de la silla que ocupaba Tootie y esperó a que regresara

-¿No tienes hambre?-le preguntó al llegar a la habitación

-Un montón-contestó, ella hizo un ademán para que se dirigieran a la cocina

-¿Y por qué esa sonrisota?

-Por nada- aseguró con la misma petulancia que era característica ante la inocencia de su novia que no sospechaba nada de su travesura

Al llegar a su mansión por la noche después de una buena tarde de besos cortos, abrió el documento que el mismo se había mandado

Descubrió que la morena tenía talento para escribir aunque fuera una historia románticas, las cuales no eran para nada su género favorito

Le daban risa los niveles de perversión que podía llegar a tener la morena. Los protagonistas eran idénticos a ellos dos, se encontraban en un mundo fantástico medieval y ella era la heroína que siempre le salvaba el trasero.

Lamentablemente el ser su novio en la vida real no le confería nada de respeto, ya que era un debilucho al lado de la protagonista

Lo que más le sorprendió fue las escenas sangrientas, ya sabía que tenía un lado crepy como su hermana, en una dosis ficticia. Pero lo que se llevó los honores fueron las escenas lemon entre los protagonista, en otras palabras, ellos con diferentes nombres

No podía explicar porque en cada escena la que llevaba la batuta era la chica mientras el muchacho era vilmente atraído y subyugado. Un sudor frío le recorrió desde la nuca hasta el largo de su espalda

-¡¿Quién la viera?!

Remy ignoraba si ella publicaba estas historias por internet pero si lo hacía la obligaría a rescribirla dándole mayor protagonismo al chico en las batallas y con respecto al lemon…

Una sonrisa torva enmarcó su rostro

-Así que ella piensa que me dominaría… Tendré que cambiar su opinión aunque espero no salir perdiendo

 **Lo sé chicos, me he pasado de sucia sin subir capí como lo prometido pero ehh…. No desaparecí mucho tiempo xD**

 **Y no miento cuando digo que he estado a morir**

 **Quizás me tarde un mes y medio en actualizar ya que pienso hacer otros fics para otros fandoms**

 **Espero y les haya encantado como a mí escribirlo :D**

 **Los quiero 3**

 **Denle follow y favorito o Nemo morirá esta noche D:**


End file.
